Moje życie nigdy nie było tak skomplikowane
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "My life was never this complicated" - Nayukuo] Tenten właśnie zaczęła najtańszą szkołę z internatem jaką udało jej się znaleźć. Ale czy jej zdrowie psychiczne pozostanie nienaruszone, kiedy będzie miała do czynienia z cynicznym współlokatorem, kłócącymi się przyjaciółmi i żądną władzy bandą morderców? Musimy to zobaczyć.
1. Współlokatorzy

_Biiip, biiip, biiip, biiip._

\- Zamknij się – jęknęła Tenten, przekręcając się na bok, kiedy jej telefon próbował obudzić ją cztery godziny wcześniej, niż zwykle.

_Biiip, biiip, biiip, biiip._

\- Przymknij się wreszcie – jęknęła, próbując zagłuszyć dzwonienie poprzez przykrycie głowy poduszką i naciągnięcie na nią kołdry.

_Biiip, biiip, biiip – Abonent jest czasowo niedostępny. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale. BIIIP!_

_\- Tenten, gdzie jesteś? Obiecałaś mi, że będziesz tu na czas, żeby zapisać się na przydział pokoi! Odbierz!_

\- DOBRA! – warknęła Tenten, porywając telefon z szafki nocnej. Chwyciła pustą szklankę i rzuciła nią o ścianę, roztrzaskując ją na drobne kawałki, które boleśnie poraniły jej dłoń.

\- Cholera! – wrzasnęła, szukając chusteczek, żeby zatamować krwawienie. Wcisnęła telefon między swoje ramię a policzek.

\- Wstałam, Sakura! Możesz przestać się drzeć!

_\- Wstałam! Jesteś spóźniona o jakieś pół godziny! Właśnie przepuściłaś okazję na wybranie swojego współlokatora! Bóg raczy wiedzieć, pewnie zostaniesz dobrana w parę z jakimś dziwadłem! Możesz nawet dzielić pokój z facetem! Wiesz jak bardzo ich obchodzi ten cały problem dotyczący płci— _

\- Uspokój się, Sakura. Przepraszam – tłumaczyła się Tenten, krzywiąc się przy próbie wyciągnięcia z dłoni odłamka szkła. Szperała między niezliczonymi śmieciami na podłodze, dopóki nie odkopała całkiem czystego t-shirta, którym owinęła rękę.

_\- Co się dzieje? Brzmisz, jakby coś cię bolało._

\- To dlatego, że mnie boli. Skaleczyłam się w rękę przez twój głupi telefon. Byłam zadowolona ze swojego snu – wymamrotała Tenten, wstając i potykając się dookoła, dopóki nie zlokalizowała apteczki pierwszej pomocy.

_\- To twoja wina. Szkoła nie przyjmuje już wniosków._

\- Nie martwię się tym. Jestem pewna, że będę żyć.

_\- Przemyślisz to, jeśli twoim współlokatorem zostanie chłopak_ – zaklinała się Sakura.

\- Dla twojej wiadomości, właśnie przewracam oczami. To nie będzie chłopak.

_\- Między optymizmem a czystym złudzeniem jest cienka linia. _

\- Której jeszcze nie przekroczyłam.

_\- Dowiemy się o tym jutro._

* * *

\- Neji Hyuuga? Co to jest do cholery?! – zażądała Tenten, wpatrując się w stertę papierów, którą wręczyła jej sekretarka razem z dokładną mapą szkoły, planem lekcji i etui na klucze do jej nowego pokoju.

\- Cóż, nie złożyłaś wniosku o współlokatora, tak samo jak Neji. Żadne z was nie pofatygowało się, żeby pokazać się na dniu informacyjnym wczoraj rano – westchnęła, wyglądając na nadmiernie udręczoną i schowała się za górami nieposortowanych papierów.

\- To dlatego, że spałam – oznajmiła ubogo Tenten, niechętnie przyjmując papiery. Jakby wyczuwając, co chciała powiedzieć stojąca za nią Sakura, szybko odwróciła się do różowowłosej dziewczyny.

\- Nie mów tego? – ostrzegła.

\- A nie mówiłam!

\- Cholera, powiedziałam ci, żebyś tego nie mówiła!

Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko bez najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia, a Tenten jęknęła. – Jeśli w coś wierzysz, wszystko powinno być dobrze – wymamrotała, schylając się po rączkę walizki na kółkach i ciągnąc ją za sobą.

\- Och, jestem pewna, że będzie miły. Po prostu martwię się o swoją prywatność – wyjaśniła. – Z kim dzielisz pokój? – zapytała, próbując wnieść walizkę po trzech kondygnacjach schodów.

\- Z Ino Yamanaką. Jako że ty się nie zapisałaś. Przynajmniej jest dziewczyną.

\- To mój pokój – westchnęła Tenten, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami z numerem _301_. Sakura roześmiała się, mrugając do niej, po czym odeszła kawałek dalej.

\- Mój pokój!

\- Łał! Tak blisko! Teraz musze cię znosić, mieszkając dwie sekundy, a nie dziesięć minut dalej.

Tenten westchnęła z frustracją i zaczęła szukać kluczy. Po kilku próbach znalazła je, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. W rezultacie Tenten dźgnęła swojego nowego współlokatora kluczami w żebra.

\- Uhhh… - Tenten zarumieniła się na policzkach. Spojrzała w górę, żeby przyjrzeć się człowiekowi, z którym spędzi kilka najbliższych lat swojego życia, dzieląc z nim pokój. – Przepraszam. To było zupełnie przypadkowe – zapewniła go.

Po raz pierwszy przyswoiła jego wygląd.

Miał długie, brązowe włosy związane na dole gumką i chłodne, błyszczące, srebrne oczy. Jego zaciśnięte usta były pewną oznaką aspołecznej osobowości.

\- Uhhh… Mogę wejść? – spytała, czując się trochę głupio, że musi pytać o pozwolenie na wejście do swojego własnego pokoju. To uczucie ją wkurzyło.

Neji cofnął się, pozwalając Tenten wciągnąć walizkę przez próg.

Pokój nie był bogato urządzony. Były w nim dwa łóżka, dwa biurka, dwie półki, dwie szafy z wbudowanymi szufladami i drzwi, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do łazienki. Jedno łóżko było starannie przykryte biało-niebieską pościelą, a biurko obok niego było wyposażone w zeszyty, długopisy i białego laptopa.

Tenten wrzuciła walizkę na drugie łóżko, słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Neji wrócił na swoje łóżko, siadając na nim ze spokojem i wpatrując się beznamiętnie w jasnoniebieską wykładzinę.

Tenten rozpakowała się powoli, czując się trochę śmiesznie w związku z prostotą swoich ubrań. Chociaż przyszło jej do głowy, że Neji nie wyglądał jak typ faceta, który dbał o takie rzeczy.

\- Cóż… Układ tego pokoju nie jest w żaden sposób uciążliwy – wymamrotała Tenten, próbując nawiązać raczej przygnębiającą konwersację między nią a jej milczącym współlokatorem.

\- Hn.

\- Ahh… rozmowny jak widzę?

\- Uszczypliwa jak widzę?

\- _Hn_ – Tenten wyolbrzymiła sylabę. Neji zmrużył oczy.

\- Omójbożepokazałeśemocje! – wrzasnęła Tenten, co oznaczało _O mój Boże pokazałeś emocje_. Neji westchnął. – Hn.

\- I wracamy do punktu wyjścia. Ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadzi – wymamrotała Tenten. Tenten pokazała mu język jak małe dziecko.

\- Dorośnij – skomentował Neji. Tenten wyszczerzyła się w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do niewielkiej kolekcji książek, którą zabrała ze sobą. Wybrała tytuł, którego nie czytała już od jakiegoś czasu. Chciała posłuchać muzyki, ale nie była pewna czy Neji będzie jej za to wdzięczny.

Rozsiadła się na swojej zielono-białej pościeli.

Była totalnie pochłonięta książką, kiedy nie do końca świadomie usłyszała jak ktoś woła jej imię. Oczarowana tym, co działo się w książce, nie podniosła wzroku, dopóki czyjaś ręka nie potrząsnęła jej ramieniem.

\- Ej! Czego chcesz? – warknęła Tenten, wyrywając swoje ramię. Zaczerwieniła się na wskutek wzdrygnięcia. Neji skrzywił się. – Co ty to cholery czytasz? – spytał.

\- Nic – mruknęła, próbując odłożyć książkę. Neji był dużo szybszy niż myślała i wyrwał jej książkę z ręki. Uniósł brew, patrząc na tytuł.

\- Undead loan. Powieść o zombie? - zapytał sceptycznie. Tenten szybko zabrała mu książkę.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że wszystkie dziewczyny lubią romanse – mruknęła, chowając książkę pod poduszką. Wyprostowała się z rumieńcem na twarzy.

\- A tak w ogóle, czego chcesz? – warknęła. Neji przybrał lodowaty wyraz twarzy i przezornie zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, podchodząc do biurka, na którym leżał otwarty laptop.

\- Ktoś czeka na ciebie za drzwiami.

\- Kto?

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ma różowe włosy.

\- Sakura? – zapytała zaskoczona Tenten. Minęło dopiero pół godziny odkąd się rozdzieliły. Sakura byłą osobą, która rozpakowywała się godzinami.

\- Hn. – Neji usiadł przy biurku i zaczął stukać w klawiaturę.

Tenten westchnęła, przewracając oczami. Podeszła do drzwi, nieco zbulwersowana faktem, że Neji nie zaprosił dziewczyny do środka, tylko zostawił ją za drzwiami.

\- Cześć, Sakura – powiedziała wesoło, otwierając drzwi. Sakura uśmiechnęła się i zerknęła nerwowo do jej pokoju. – O co chodzi? – spytała Tenten i ściągnęła brwi, widząc, że Sakura jest wyraźnie zdenerwowana.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem i przebiegła dłonią po swoich krótkich, jasnych włosach. – Nie za dobrze dogaduję się ze swoją współlokatorką. Trochę się pokłóciłyśmy i dostałam zakaz wstępu do pokoju, dopóki nie „zmniejszę trochę swojego czoła" – oznajmiła, cytując to, co powiedziała Ino.

Tenten zamrugała. – Jest naprawdę czarująca. – Skrzywiła się. Sakura uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Więc zastanawiałam się, czy nie chciałabyś pójść na smoothie czy coś. To znaczy, jeśli skończyłaś ze swoim pokojem i w ogóle… Ja stawiam.

Sakura uderzyła w czułe miejsce Tenten. Smoothie, a co dopiero darmowy, _nie_ był czymś, czemu Tenten mogłaby się oprzeć bez znacznego bólu z jej strony.

\- Zostań tu. Tylko wezmę kurtkę – poinformowała, wracając do pokoju i zamykając drzwi przed zwycięską twarzą Sakury.

\- Nie jesteś szczęśliwy? – skomentowała Tenten, mijając Nejiego i dostając się do swojej szafy.

\- Masz cały pokój dla siebie przez co najmniej godzinę. Więc postaraj się nie urządzać głośnych imprez, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

\- Hn – odparł, jak można się było spodziewać, Neji. Tenten nie mogła pohamować drobnego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, pomimo faktu, że kompletnie ją ignorował. Z umiejętnością, która mogła być tylko wynikiem lat praktyki, zwinnie otworzyła szafę i wprawnie zdjęła z wieszaka dżinsową kurtkę. Następnie zatrzasnęła drzwi, zanim spadła na nią lawina ubrań, które tam wepchnęła.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Neji patrzył na nią z czymś zbliżonym do rozbawienia.

\- Co? Nie każdy jest taki porządny jak ty – powiedziała, spoglądając na jego idealnie czyste biurko. Wszystkie książki na jego półkach były alfabetycznie poukładane w przeciwieństwie do jej książek rzuconych losowo na półki. Dbała o nie tylko na tyle, żeby upewnić się, że nie są zniszczone.

\- Hn – powiedział, odwracając się z powrotem do ekranu komputera. Tenten zrobiła minę do jego pleców.

\- Widzę twoje odbicie w laptopie.

\- O to właśnie chodziło. Nie ma sensu wkładać całej energii w zniekształcanie mojej och-jakże-cudownej twarzy, jeśli tego nie widzisz.

\- Czyżbym wyczuwał nutkę sarkazmu?

\- Nie wiem, a jak myślisz?

\- Odpowiadasz sarkazmem na sarkazm. Cyniczne.

Tenten założyła kurtkę i przeszła obok biurka Nejiego, udając kogoś lepszego. Nie wyglądał, jakby go to obchodziło.

\- No dobra! Wisisz mi smoothie! – powiedziała Tenten zaraz po tym jak wyszła z pokoju, głośno zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szła korytarzem wraz ze swoją różowowłosą przyjaciółką, podskakując wesoło.

W kampusie nie był jeszcze zbyt wielu uczniów. Tylko garstka, która przyjechała cztery dni przed rozpoczęciem szkoły, żeby dostosować się do nowego stylu życia. Dlatego też Tenten i Sakura nie miały trudności z zajęciem miejsca w bufecie.

\- Poproszę dwa owocowe smoothie – zamówiła Sakura, zanim kelnerka zdążyła zaoferować im menu. Odeszła raczej niezadowolona.

Tenten uśmiechnęła się szeroko, bawiąc się serwetką leżącą na stole dla zabicia czasu.

\- No więc – odezwała się Sakura, splatając palce i opierając łokcie na stole. Położyła podbródek na dłoniach.

Tenten nie mogła powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem: - No więc co?

Sakura skrzywiła się, jakby ignorancja Tenten ją uraziła. – Twój współlokator. Jaki on jest? – Wyglądało na to, że Sakurze trudno było unikać faktu, że Tenten _została_ przydzielona do pokoju z facetem.

Tenten zmarszczyła nos. Sakura zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. – Ciężko oderwać od niego oczy, co nie? – rzuciła żartobliwie, szturchając Tenten w ramię.

\- Hej, Sakura, wiedziałaś, że te serwetki są w paski?! Ale dziwne... Przepraszam, mówiłaś coś?

Sakura westchnęła z frustracją, przewracając oczami. Tenten uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

\- Powiedziałam, że ciężko oderwać oczy od twojego współlokatora, co nie? – powtórzyła.

\- Huh? Chyba tak. Ale on jest naprawdę…

\- Naprawdę…?

\- Zdystansowany. Zimny. Odizolowany. Małomówny. Opanowany. Porządny i—

\- Ach, rozumiem, rozumiem. Ma jakieś wady – roześmiała się Sakura. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się zazdrość. – Ale ma nienaturalnie długie włosy jak na faceta… - powiedziała z tęsknotą na twarzy, przesuwając dłonią po swoich ściętych włosach. Tenten skrzywiła się. Jakiś czas temu Sakurze przykleiła się guma do włosów i, ku jej przerażeniu, musiała je ściąć. Jeszcze nie do końca się po tym otrząsnęła.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosna, Sakura. Moim zdaniem z krótkimi włosami wyglądasz dużo lepiej. Wyglądasz totalnie zabójczo. Z długimi włosami wyglądałaś jak zakonnica.

\- Um… Tenten, nie wierzę, że to był komplement.

\- Dwa owocowe smoothie. – Nadmiernie pewny siebie głos kelnerki przerwał im w rozmowie. Kobieta postawiła na stoliku dwie wysokie szklanki.

\- Arigato – podziękowała Sakura, kiedy kelnerka wróciła za ladę, machając w ich kierunku włosami upiętymi w cztery kucyki.

\- No więc, jaka dokładnie jest Ino? – zapytała Tenten, próbując zmienić temat na taki, który byłby dla niej wygodny.

Sakura przesadnie się skrzywiła. – Głośna, irytująca blondynka.

\- Czyli w zasadzie żółtowłosa wersja ciebie? – zażartowała Tenten, otrzymując od Sakury żartobliwy cios w ramię. Tenten udawała, że pociera swoje ramię i narzeka na zniszczenie jej idealnej skóry.

\- Nie powinnaś przez cały czas rzucać sarkazmem.

\- Boże uchowaj, nikt nie bierze mnie na poważnie.

\- Mówię poważnie!

\- Ja też!

Sakura westchnęła z frustracją. – To jest właśnie to, o czym mówię.

\- Jak już wytykasz mi moje wady, czy jest coś jeszcze za co chciałabyś mnie skrytykować? – spytała Tenten, a w jej głosie zaczęła zbierać się prawdziwa irytacja. Pociągnęła łyk swojego napoju przez fioletową słomkę, żeby się uspokoić.

\- Cóż… - Sakura przeszyła Tenten spojrzeniem i dziewczyna się skrzywiła, przygotowując się na to, co miało nadejść. Przenikliwe szmaragdowe oczy Sakury przyjrzały się niezbyt imponującemu wyglądowi Tenten. Dziewczyna miała białą koszulkę, podarte dżinsy, znoszone czarne converse'y, włosy spięte w koczki i zadrapania na łokciach od ciągłego jeżdżenia na łyżwach i niezdarności.

\- Mogłabyś być bardziej… no wiesz, dziewczęca. Między byciem chłopczycą a czystą arogancją płci jest cienka linka.

\- Wiesz, że nie przekroczyłam tej linii. Na przykład wiem, że dzielenie pokoju z Nejim będzie niezręczne i… - Tenten przygryzła wargę i ściągnęła brwi, starając się wymyślić jeszcze coś, co udowodniłoby jej niewinność w związku z tym, co powiedziała Sakura. Nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Sakura uniosła idealną, różową brew. – Czy to co powiedziałam ci wystarczy?

Przy pomocy słomki Tenten wystrzeliła w jej stronę nie do końca rozgniecioną jagodę. Sakura przewróciła oczami i strzepnęła ją ze stołu.

\- No i Tenten, musisz trochę dorosnąć. Masz piętnaście lat. Nie pięć. Nikt nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak zachowywać.

\- Co mnie to obchodzi? Mam ciebie. To mi wystarczy.

\- Słodko. Ale naprawdę, Tenten… - Sakura przerwała i pociągnęła ze swojego smoothie, odwracając wzrok. Tenten skorzystała z okazji, żeby rzucić w nią jeszcze jedną jagodą, co zakończyło się jagodową wojną.


	2. Węszenie i Poprawa

Tenten otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju, żegnając się z Sakurą, która postanowiła sprawdzić czy Ino zabrała już krzesło spod klamki.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, Nejiego w nim nie było. Jego laptop leżał na biurku. Usłyszała cichy szum wody z prysznica.

Ziewnęła i rzuciła klucze na swoje biurko, po czym podeszła do niego i wzięła zeszyt, zamierzając zapisać na nim kilka wskazówek od Sakury na temat tego jak zrobić smoothie – Tenten nigdy nie była szczególnie utalentowaną kucharką – kiedy zauważyła słabe, niebieskie światełko na biurku Nejiego.

Zaciekawiona podeszła do niego i zauważyła, że Neji zostawił włączonego laptopa.

Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła i nastawiła uszu, by upewnić się, że Neji wciąż brał prysznic, zanim usiadła przy jego biurku i zajrzała do laptopa z nadzieją, że odkryje coś, co dostarczy jej nowych informacji o Hyuudze. Bardzo się rozczarowała.

Miał zwykłą tapetę z górami, którą większość komputerów miała ustawioną jaką domyślną i nie było nic otwartego czy zminimalizowanego. Mimo wszystko, w pewnym sensie coś odkryła. Hyuuga nie był skąpcem. Przy tym laptopie jej laptop z drugiej ręki wyglądał naprawdę marnie. Laptop Nejiego był bardzo wrażliwy na dotyk i kiedy spojrzała na naklejkę przy klawiaturze ujawniającą pamięć tej białej, wspaniałej bestii, nie było jej wcale do śmiechu.

\- Co ty robisz?

Tenten podskoczyła z poczuciem winy, spadając z krzesła i lądując z głośnym hukiem na podłodze. Odkryła, że dywan nie był dla niej zbyt przyjemny.

Czerwona na twarzy podniosła się i przyjrzała się nieco zirytowanemu nastolatkowi.

\- Nie grzebałaś w moim komputerze, prawda? – powiedział monotonnym tonem. Tenten zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

\- Nie. Spojrzałam na ekran. A potem na naklejkę przy klawiaturze. A potem spadlam centralnie na twarz, bo pojawiłeś się jak jakiś ninja – wyjaśniła Tenten, podnosząc się na nogi i otrzepując dżinsy. Jej zażenowanie zostało zastąpione przez gniew.

Neji zmrużył oczy. Miał wilgotne włosy, ręcznik przewieszony przez ramię i był ubrany w drogą szarą koszulkę i dżinsy.

Tenten poczuła się gorsza przez swoje stare, znoszone ubrania i zdarte z wierzchu po latach chodzenia buty, które schowała obok szafy. Skrzywiła się. Nie pierwszy raz w swoim życiu. Poczuła się gorsza od chłopaka i to ją bardzo zirytowało.

\- Wiedziałem, że dzielenie pokoju z dziewczyną będzie tak wyglądało – mruknął Neji, zamykając laptopa, po czym ruszył w stronę swojego łóżka, zamierzając prawdopodobnie siedzieć tam bez celu.

Tenten nigdy nie była z tych, którzy oceniają ludzi na podstawie płci. To też ją zirytowało.

\- Cóż, ja też nie jestem zbytnio podekscytowana dzieleniem pokoju z facetem. Ale przynajmniej staram się z tobą dogadać. Od teraz będziemy często się widywać. Nie wyglądasz na faceta, który spędza większość czasu w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Ja też nie jestem taką osobą. Więc czy możemy przynajmniej _udawać_, że się ze sobą dogadujemy, jeśli robienie tego naprawdę to dla ciebie zbyt wiele? – Tenten westchnęła, kładąc jedną dłoń na biurku Nejiego, a drugą na swoim biodrze i spojrzała na raczej zaskoczonego Hyuugę. Wywnioskowała, że niezbyt wielu ludzi mówi do niego w ten sposób. Jeśli ktoś w ogóle do niego mówi.

\- A teraz, zamierzam wziąć prysznic. I kiedy wyjdę, magicznie postanowisz wypróbować nową emocję zwaną życzliwością – powiedziała Tenten, odwracając się i zabierając ze sobą ręcznik, kosmetyki i ubrania na zmianę.

Usłyszała za sobą cichy śmiech i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć z niedowierzaniem na Nejiego. Chłopak patrzył na nią swoimi nienaturalnie srebrnymi oczami, a jego kamienna, zimna twarz wykrzywiła się w chłodnym rozbawieniu.

\- Co jest takie zabawne? – zapytała Tenten.

\- Jak dotąd każdy porzucał próby zaprzyjaźnienia się ze mną po tym jak zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł.

\- Cóż, ja nie jestem każdym.

\- Tak. Zaczynam to sobie uświadamiać.

* * *

Tenten czerpała z prysznic ogromną przyjemność, wbrew małej przytulności łazienki. Kiedy wyszła, owinęła się białym ręcznikiem i sprawdziła dwukrotnie czy zamek był na swoim miejscu, w razie gdyby Neji zapomniał, że brała prysznic. Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie czegoś bardziej niezręcznego. Chociaż świadomość, że stoi pod prysznicem mniej niż pięć metrów od niego wciąż była niezręczna i przeklęła cienkie jak papier ściany za to, że jej o tym przypomniały.

Ubrała się w coś, co można było uznać za szybką modę, ale dla Tenten było to normalne. Rozważała rozczesanie swoich włosów szczotką po wysuszeniu ich ręcznikiem, ale w końcu doszła do wniosku, że jeśli nie przejmowała się tym przez długi czas, dlaczego teraz miałaby zacząć. Wprawnie spięła włosy w dwa koczki, schowała kosmetyki do odpowiedniej torby, przewiesiła sobie ręcznik przez ramię i opuściła łazienkę.

Neji czytał książę, siedząc na krześle od biurka i nie podniósł wzroku, gdy weszła do pokoju. Tenten nie była do końca pewna, czy zamierzał spróbować udawać miłego faceta, chociaż szczerze w tą wątpiła.

Otworzyła szafę i wrzuciła do niej ręcznik, zamykając drzwi z hukiem.

Neji podniósł wzrok znad swojej książki i Tenten uśmiechnęła się do niego ze skruchą. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam przeszkodzić ci w czytaniu. Po prostu muszę szybko zamykać szafę, żeby nie zaczęły dziać się złe rzeczy – wyjaśniła, wracając na swoje łóżko, na którym zostawiła książkę, którą wcześniej czytała. Otworzyła ją w miejscu, gdzie skończyła.

Nagle zawładnęła nią ciekawość. – Co czytasz? – zawołała.

Neji nie odpowiedział od razu, chociaż fakt, że w ogóle odpowiedział był znaczną poprawą. – Nic ciekawego.

Hmm. Może jednak nie była to aż tak duża poprawa.

\- Jeśli ta książka nie jest ciekawa, powinieneś ją odłożyć – zasugerowała.

\- Zatem nie jest ciekawa dla ciebie – poprawił się Neji.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć co jest dla mnie ciekawe? – zapytała.

\- Stąd, że czytasz o zombie.

To wystarczyło. Tenten zeskoczyła z łóżka i podeszła do Nejiego, wyrywając mu książkę z ręki, zanim do Hyuugi zdążyło dotrzeć co odważyła się zrobić.

\- Hamlet? – spytała zaskoczona, przebiegając wzrokiem po stronie, na której książka była otwarta.

\- Rozpoznajesz ją? – Neji brzmiał, jakby był co najmniej tak zaskoczony jak ona. Jeszcze nie słyszała u niego takiego tonu.

\- Pewnie. Czekaj sekundę…

Tenten odeszła, przeszukała półkę, na której porozrzucała swoje książki i zdjęła z niej obszarpany egzemplarz, po czym wręczyła go Hyuudze.

\- Zombie to nie jedyna rzecz, o której czytam – powiedziała, patrząc jak chłopak czyta tytuł i wertuje książkę, będącą kolekcją najlepszych dzieł Szekspira.

Neji oddał jej egzemplarz.

\- Jesteś bardzo zróżnicowaną osobą – oznajmił, wracając do swojego obojętnego tonu. Tenten roześmiała się.

\- Łał. Cóż za komplement. Nie, czekaj. Jestem jasnowidzem. Mogę przewidzieć twoją odpowiedź.

\- _Hn_ – powiedzieli zgodnie Neji i Tenten.

\- Jeśli nie umiesz zrobić tego poprawnie, to tego nie rób.

\- Co dokładnie zrobiłam źle?! To pojedyncza sylaba na miłość boską!

Neji uśmiechnął się ironicznie i odłożył książkę, podchodząc do swojego łóżka.

\- Zgaduję, że to koniec rozmów na dzisiejszą noc – mruknęła, rzucając niedbale książkę na półkę. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, położyła się do łóżka.

\- Dobranoc, Neji-_kun_. Słodkich snów i tak dalej.

\- Hn.

* * *

Następnego ranka Tenten obudziła się wcześnie. A przynajmniej wcześnie dla niej. Była godzina, o której ludzie normalnie wstawali.

Jęknęła i usiadła. Nie spała dobrze. Całą noc dręczyły ją koszmary, które zupełnie nie miały sensu i o których zapomniała zaraz po przebudzeniu.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nejiego nigdzie nie było. _Może ma swoje życie_ – zastanawiała się Tenten. Prychnęła. Uznała tę myśl za zabawną.

Założyła buty i zeszła z łóżka, przeciągając się na środku jasnego pokoju.

Nie planowała niczego na dziś, ale znając Sakurę, była pewna, że nie miała zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w sprawie tego jak spędzić ten dzień. Poza tym, próżnowanie przez cały dzień było poza dyskusją. Tenten nie dbała zbytnio o to, co Neji myślał, ale nadal miała _trochę _dumy.

Przebrała się szybko, założyła buty i poprawiła koczki. Kiedy wyglądała jako tako, wyszła z pokoju, kierując się do pokoju Sakury. Podniosła pięść z zamiarem zapukania do drzwi, ale zanim zdążyła to zrobić, drzwi się otworzyły, skutkując sytuacją podobną do tej z Nejim. Tylko, że zamiast dźgnięcia kogoś w żebra, delikatnie stuknęła kogoś w czoło.

\- Uhhh… - Tenten zamrugała, patrząc na platynową blondynkę, która stała przed nią z w ściekłym spojrzeniem dużych, niebieskich oczu.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytała dziewczyna raczej niegrzecznie.

\- Ja, uh, jestem Tenten. A ty jesteś Ino?

Tenten nie miała zbyt wielkiej wprawy w radzeniu sobie z ludźmi. Miała Sakurę i kilku kumpli ze skateparku. I to by było na tyle. Sakura zawsze powtarzała, że posiadała naturalną życzliwość i gdyby postarała się być bardziej towarzyską, mogłaby zostać bardzo popularna. Tenten nie widziała w tym żadnego sensu. Sytuacje społeczne ją nudziły.

\- Tak, jestem. Przyszłaś do czoła? – zapytała, uśmiechając się szyderczo przy zwracaniu się do Sakury. Tenten zamrugała.

\- Przypuszczam, że tak. I do jej reszty również, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Ino zaśmiała się lekko i otworzyła szerzej drzwi, pozwalając Tenten wejść do środka. Dziewczyna weszła z wahaniem do fioletowo-różowego pokoju.

Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyny prowadziły ze sobą wojnę. W jednej połowie pokoju znajdował się cały asortyment produktów Sakury, głównie różowych. Natomiast połowa pokoju Ino była głównie fioletowa, a na jej biurku leżały ładnie ułożone kwiaty. Ale nie to przykuło uwagę Tenten.

Na podłodze była namalowana czarną farbą, która w wielu miejscach prysnęła na podłogę, prosta lina, która szła nawet przez ściany i okna. Jak zamierzały podzielić okno, Tenten nie miała pojęcia.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. To tylko dla pewności, że czoło nie przejdzie na _moją_ część pokoju. Nie potrzebuję jej bliżej niż potrzeba – wyjaśniła Ino, wskazując lekceważąco w stronę łóżka Sakury.

\- Jest w łazience. Siedzi już tam od co najmniej godziny. Więc _powinna_ niedługo wyjść – zawołała Ino, rzucając się na ekstrawagancko dużą, fioletową kołdrę, która przypominała Tenten brezent. Przynajmniej wyglądała na wygodną.

Nie będąc pewną co zrobić, usiadła na łóżku Sakury w momencie, gdy różowowłosa dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki.

\- O, hej, Tenten! – powiedziała radośnie, zauważając brunetkę siedzącą niezręcznie na jej łóżku.

\- Łazienka wolna, Ino-świnio – zawołała wesoło do Ino. Blondynka skrzywiła się i zebrała pęk czegoś, co jak przypuszczała Tenten było jej porannymi rzeczami. Minęła Sakurę, która celowo stała w drzwiach od łazienki.

\- Więc, co chcesz dzisiaj robić? – spytała Sakura, wrzucając rzeczy do szafy, która było dużo bardziej uporządkowana od szafy Tenten.

\- Nie wiem. Pójść trochę pojeździć? Sprawdziłaś, czy jest w okolicy jakiś przyzwoity skatepark? – zapytała, wiedząc dobrze, że Sakura odrzuci jej propozycję.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się szeroko, machają jej przed twarzą perfekcyjnie pomalowanymi różowymi paznokciami. – O nie, _myślę_, że powinnyśmy rozejrzeć się po kampusie – powiedziała, podchodząc do biurka, gdzie powiesiła duże lustro. Sięgnęła po szczotkę i zaczęła się czesać.

\- Masz przez to na myśli rozejrzeć się po facetach, prawda?

\- Bingo.

Tenten przewróciła oczami i skrzywiła się. – Dlaczego _ty_ tego nie zrobisz, a ja w tym czasie poszukam skateparku. Nie będę jeździć. Obiecuję. Chcę tylko sprawdzić czy jest jakiś w okolicy – przysięgła, bijąc się pięścią w serce i żałując tego, kiedy jej pierścionek – jedyna część biżuterii jaką nosiła – zaplątał się z nitką, która wystawała z jakiegoś napisu na jej bluzce.

\- Ale wtedy będę całkiem sama. To nie będzie już takie fajne – jęknęła Sakura, odkładając szczotkę i odwracając się do Tenten, która była zajęta epicką bitwą między koszulką a pierścionkiem i na próżno próbowała się uwolnić.

Sakura przewróciła oczami i podeszła do niej, żeby jej pomóc. Wyzwoliła Tenten z wyraźną łatwością.

\- Dzięki, Sakura! Powinni dać ci za to medal! Czekaj, nie, mógłby się przyczepić do twojej bluzki. – Tenten ściągnęła brwi, myśląc nad niebezpieczeństwem łączenia biżuterii z ubraniami. Jeśli medale można zaliczyć do biżuterii.

\- Wróćmy do problemu – zasugerowała Sakura.

\- To naprawdę nie jest problem. Nie możesz poprosić Ino, żeby poszła z tobą? Nie byłoby zabawnie zobaczyć jacy chłopcy jej się podobają? – nakłaniała ją Sakura. Sama nie była tym zainteresowana, ale Sakura prawdopodobnie tak.

\- Hmm. Przekonana. Mogę to zrobić – powiedziała Sakura, wstając i wygładzając swoją czarną spódniczkę, żeby upewnić się, że nie jest pogięta.

\- Tak! Zwycięstwo! – krzyknęła Tenten, wypuszczając pięść w powietrze i wybiegając za drzwi, zanim Ino odmówi Sakurze i zostanie zmuszona do uczestniczenia w walce między dwoma dziewczynami.


	3. Starzy Przyjaciele i Skatepark

Tenten go znalazła. Skatepark. I szczerze żałowała, że nie miała ze sobą deski, kiedy patrzyła jak grupa chłopaków wykonuje niezliczone, grożące śmiercią triki.

Jęknęła, niechętna do odejścia, ale nie dlatego, że park był nawet lepszy niż ten, do którego chodziła wcześniej, lecz dlatego, że zapomniała jak wrócić i była zdana na własne siły, dopóki nie postanowiła zadzwonić do Sakury. Skatepark bez deskorolki był ogromną torturą.

Usiadła na twardym betonie, patrząc jak chłopcy jeżdżą po pokrytych graffiti rampach, od czasu do czasu krzycząc coś do siebie.

Siedziała tam przez jakieś dziesięć minut, kiedy jeden z chłopaków w końcu ją zauważył, porzucił udział w konkursie, który urządził ze swoimi kumplami i podszedł do niej, a jego opalona skóra zabłyszczała w słońcu.

Tenten patrzyła z pewnym rozbawieniem jak krzywo się do niej uśmiecha i siada obok. Jego duże, niebieskie oczy wyglądały na bardzo niewinne i naiwne. Tenten nie miała się czego bać ze strony dziwacznego blondyna.

\- Jeździsz? – zapytał. Tenten uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – No – powiedziała, patrząc z utęsknieniem na jeżdżących chłopaków. Roześmiał się. – Naruto Uzumaki – powiedział, wyciągając rękę. Tenten uścisnęła ją, wdzięczna, że spotkała w tym skateparku taką miłą osobę.

\- Tenten.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby, przesuwając dłonią po swoich nastroszonych włosach, jakby próbował je przygładzić. Nie udało mu się.

\- Wyglądałaś na trochę zazdrosną, więc pomyślałem, że mogę pożyczyć ci moją deskę – wyjaśnił, wyciągając w jej stronę swoją deskorolkę.

\- Dla wszystkich jesteś taki miły, czy tylko dla dziewczyn?

Naruto wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Łał. Najwyraźniej zawsze był miły.

Tenten uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyrwała mu deskę z ręki, po czym odjechała.

Jeździła na niej przez pięć minut. Niechętna do nadużywania oferty Naruto. Bardzo podobały jej się miny chłopaków, kiedy próbowała zrobić każdy trik, którzy wykonali. Była dozgonnie wdzięczna, że nie miała dużego biustu.

\- Proszę – powiedziała, kiedy podjechała do miejsca, gdzie siedział Naruto i oddała mu deskę.

\- Łał. Jesteś całkiem dobra. – Zamrugał, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna może dorównywać standardom jego i jego kolegów.

\- Dzięki. – Uśmiechnęła się, odwracając się do dwóch innych chłopaków, którzy zmierzali w ich kierunku z deskorolkami pod pachą.

\- Całkiem dobra to delikatnie powiedziane – powiedział jeden z nich i dopiero teraz Tenten zdała sobie sprawę, że miał ze sobą małego szczeniaczka, który musiał czekać na niego z boku, kiedy jeździł. – Kiba – powiedział, wyciągając rękę. Tenten uścisnęła ją, niepewna co do dzikiego wyglądu chłopaka. Miał na sobie podarte dżinsy, brudną, szarą bluzę i czarny podkoszulek oraz kaptur, który chował przed światem większość jego rozczochranych włosów.

\- A to jest Lee – powiedział, wskazując na swojego towarzysza. Czarnowłosy chłopak zasalutował jej i roześmiała się, odwzajemniając ten gest.

\- Jest tu ktoś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Nie w tej chwili. Czasami udaje nam się zaciągnąć ze sobą Sasuke, Shikę albo Shino. Ale tylko siedzą i się nudzą.

\- Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?

\- Tenten!

Podskoczyła z poczuciem winy na dźwięk swojego imienia, patrząc przez ramię jak zbliża się do niej Sakura z bardzo niezadowoloną Ino, którą Sakurze jakimś cudem udało się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę.

\- Hej, Sakura. Świetne wyczucie czasu. Właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić.

\- Znowu się zgubiłaś, prawda?

\- Nie. Znalazłam skatepark. Po prostu zapomniałam, skąd przyszłam.

\- To właśnie znaczy zgubić.

Chłopcy przysłuchiwali się tej rozmowie z zainteresowaniem i wtedy Sakura po raz pierwszy zwróciła na niech uwagę. Tenten poczuła się zobligowana do przedstawienia ich sobie.

\- Ach, Ino, Sakura, to są Naruto, Kiba i Lee. Kiba, Naruto, Lee, Ino, Sakura – powiedziała, wskazując na każdą osobę po kolei, lekko czerwona na twarzy od sprzeczki z Sakurą.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się do nich. – Nie jeździła, prawda? – zapytała tak niewinnie jak potrafiła.

Lee otworzył usta, ale Tenten zasłoniła je ręką.

\- Nie, nie. Tylko patrzyłam. Przysięgam na Boga, Sakura – zaśmiała się, kiedy chłopak w zielonej koszulce próbował się uwolnić.

Sakura zmrużyła oczy. – Dlaczego, och, dlaczego ci nie wierzę? – Westchnęła, chwytając Tenten za rękę i ciągnąc ją za sobą. Tenten uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła, żeby pomachać swoim, miejmy nadzieję, nowym przyjaciołom.

* * *

\- Więc, dobrze się bawiłaś, zajmując się tym, czym się zajmowałaś? – spytała Tenten, kiedy wróciły do pokoju Sakury, a Ino położyła się na swoim łóżku, czytając magazyn i kompletnie je ignorując.

\- No. Było spoko. Dowiedziałam się, że Ino lubi chłopaków, którzy są od nas nieco starsi.

\- A czoło lubi chłopaków, którzy wyglądają przygnębiająco – zawołała w odwecie Ino. Najwyraźniej nie podobało jej się to, że rozmawiano o jej preferencjach co do płci męskiej.

Wtedy Tenten coś sobie przypomniała.

\- Wiesz, Sakura, wydaje mi się, że Kiba wspomniał coś o tym, że Sasuke gdzieś tu jest, kiedy—

\- Sasuke!? – Sakura podskoczyła jak porażona prądem i Tenten pożałowała, że poruszyła ten temat. Pozbieranie się po tych okrutnych rzeczach, które powiedział Sasuke, kiedy opuścił miasto, zajęło Sakurze dużo czasu. Złamał jej serce, kiedy oświadczył, że jej uczucia nie były odwzajemnione. Jeszcze całkowicie nie doszła do siebie i Tenten zastanawiała się, czy powinna go zasztyletować, gdyby na niego wpadła.

\- Kim jest ten Sasuke? – zawołała Ino, nagle zainteresowana, i odłożyła na bok swój magazyn.

\- Nie twój interes – warknęła Sakura z przygnębionym i jednocześnie wściekłym wzrokiem. Tenten nie wiedziała co różowowłosa dziewczyna mogłaby zrobić.

Sakura odwróciła się od nieco zszokowanej Ino i z ponurą miną spojrzała w podłogę, a jej różowe włosy opadły jej na twarz. Tenten nie wiedziała co robić. Nie miała doświadczenia, jeśli chodziło o romanse czy zawód miłosny.

Podniosła się cicho, żeby wymknąć się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, odkryła, że Neji już wrócił.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała, zamykając drzwi i wkładając klucze do kieszeni.

\- Na spacerze. Jeśli cię to w ogóle interesuje – powiedział, pisząc coś na laptopie.

Tenten skrzywiła się. – Co ty właściwie robisz? Szkoła się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a ty nie wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto surfuje po internecie – powiedziała, zdejmując kurtkę i rzucając ją niedbale na koniec łóżka.

\- List.

\- Do kogo? - dociekała, próbując zajrzeć Nejiemu przez ramię. Neji zesztywniał. – Myślę, że to się nazywa wtykaniem nosa w cudze sprawy – powiedział. Tenten przewróciła oczami i wycofała się, otwierając swojego laptopa. Włączyła go i czekała niecierpliwie, kiedy próbował się załadować i mu się nie udało.

\- Cholera – westchnęła, zamykając nic nie wartego śmiecia, kiedy zobaczyła, że Neji na nią patrzył.

\- Co? Laptop zdechł. Mam prawo być wściekła.

\- Hn.

Tenten usiadła na swoim łóżku. – Jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć mi do kogo jest ten list, to powiedz mi coś innego.

\- Na przykład?

\- Nie wiem. Cokolwiek. Może coś o sobie?

\- Zadawanie pytań tylko dlatego, że się nudzisz jest raczej nieuprzejme.

\- Nie nudzę się. No dobra, nudzę. Ale jestem szczerze zainteresowana – odpowiedziała poważnie Tenten. Neji spojrzał na nią znad laptopa, a na jego idealne rysy twarzy padło niebieski światło ekranu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd wróciła do pokoju, Tenten zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystkie żaluzje były prawie całkiem zasłonięte. Przez co w pokoju panowała częściowa ciemność.

\- Wiesz, patrzenie w ekran komputera po ciemku nie jest dobre dla twoich oczu.

\- Hn. Mój wzrok jest i zawsze będzie doskonały.

\- Twoje oczy są białe. Wyglądasz jak ślepy człowiek – powiedziała bez ogródek Tenten. Neji wykrzywił usta w rozbawionym uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś całkowicie pozbawiona charyzmy, Tenten.

\- Jestem - zgodziła się, nieco zaskoczona. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, nie mówiąc już o tym, że w ogóle.

Neji odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego komputera i Tenten zauważyła mały blat w kącie pokoju z kilkoma filiżankami, mini lodówką, a nawet zlewem.

\- Kiedy to się tu znalazło? – zapytała zaskoczona i podeszła, żeby się temu przyjrzeć.

\- Szkoła postanowiła umieścić w każdym pokoju mały aneks kuchenny, żeby uczniowie przestali psuć ten na świetlicy. Zrobili to, kiedy cię nie było – powiedział Neji, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- Hmmm. Mogłabym tu trzymać smoothie na wypadek sytuacji awaryjnej – rozważała Tenten, kiedy otworzyła lodówkę. Była kompletnie pusta.

\- Sytuacji awaryjnej?

\- Tak, no wiesz. Jeśli nie miałabym innego dostępu do smoothie, a stanowczo go potrzebuję.

\- Jesteś uzależniona od smoothie.

To nie było pytanie. Zaobserwował coś i wyciągnął wnioski. Tenten przyjrzała się pustym półkom. Ściągnęła brwi. – Muszę je czymś zapełnić – wymamrotała.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- Chcę, Neji-_kun_. Chcę bardzo wielce.

\- To niepoprawne.

\- Ale oryginalne. Nie ma tego w słowniku.

\- Skoro nalegasz.

Tenten roześmiała się i zamknęła szafki, a z racji braku lepszych rzeczy do roboty, złapała kurtkę i portfel i poszła na zakupy.

* * *

\- Neji, wiem, że tam jesteś. Mam zajęte ręce. Mógłbyś otworzyć drzwi? – zawołała Tenten, targając torby z zakupami do aneksu. Wątpiła w to, że Neji zamierzał otworzyć jej drzwi, co doprowadziło ją do wniosków, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, oznaczy go etykietką „sadysta".

Ku jej zdziwieniu drzwi _się_ otworzyły i Neji zrobił krok do tyłu, patrząc jak wtacza się do pokoju, prawie upuszczając torby.

Przewrócił oczami i zabrał wszystkie torby ze słabych rąk Tenten, które nie mogły ich utrzymać, a następnie położył je na ławce, odsuwając się, kiedy Tenten weszła do środka.

\- Łał.

\- Hn.

\- Zrobiłeś coś, co nie przyniosło ci bezpośrednio korzyści. _Pomogłeś_ komuś, Neji. Wiesz co to _oznacza_? Co to robi twojej _duszy_?

Tenten roześmiała się, kiedy Neji spojrzał na nią chłodno. Odwróciła się, żeby odłożyć portfel i kiedy znów się odwróciła, Neji pomagał w rozpakowywaniu toreb. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przypuszczała, że nawet tacy ludzie jak Neji czasami robią się ciekawscy. Chociaż była pewna, że by się tego wyparł.

\- Gdzie właściwie zrobiłaś zakupy? – spytał Neji, wyjmując z torby zniszczony, ale funkcjonujący czajnik z drugiej ręki, kilka nowych kubków i filiżanek oraz pudełko sztućców.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem. To niedaleko od szkoły. Nie miałam pieniędzy na nowy czajnik, więc zdobyłam go z drugiej ręki. Ale nie znoszę używanych talerzy i filiżanek i tak dalej, więc to wszystko jest nowe – powiedziała, rozpakowując rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby.

Mleko, masło, chleb i inne przypadkowe rzeczy, z których mogłaby powstać całkiem przyzwoita przekąska albo nawet posiłek.

Tenten zebrała puste torebki i wrzuciła je do kosza, patrząc jak Neji zdejmuje z półki książkę i siada, żeby ją czytać.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Wiesz, że powinieneś czasami gdzieś wyjść. Jesteś bardzo blady – oznajmiła, kiedy usiadł przy biurku.

\- Wychodzę.

\- Jakoś tak wątpię, żebyś często wychodził.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę.

\- Oczywiście, że poradzisz. Możesz wyjść na słońce, zabawić się i nawiązać nowe przyjaźnie.

\- Nie potrzebuje, ani nie chce przyjaciół.

\- Boże. Brzmisz jak ja.

Neji spojrzał znad swojej książki i uniósł brew. – Nie wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto może chodzić bez przyjaciół – oświadczył otwarcie.

\- Mogę chodzić jakkolwiek i kiedykolwiek. To naprawdę mi nie przeszkadza. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń do nawiązywania przyjaźni, ale nie mam nic przeciwko byciu samej.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś bardzo mocno starała się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Ta, cóż, a _ty_ wyglądasz, jakby przydał ci się chociaż jeden przyjaciel.

Neji wyglądał na zaskoczonego. – Ja? – zapytał swoim wciąż opanowanym, lodowatym tonem.

\- Tak. Ty. Podczas gdy bycie samej wcale mi nie przeszkadza, samotność mi się nie podoba. Zostałam już kiedyś sama i było nudno i raczej nieprzyjemnie. Myślę, że ludzie nie powinni przechodzić przez takie rzeczy. – Tenten powiedziała to wszystko niemalże wesoło.

\- Zostałaś sama?

\- Tak. Po tym jak moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miałam dziesięć lat. Poznałam Sakurę, kiedy miałam dwanaście lat. Od tamtej pory moje życie stało się o wiele lepsze.

\- Przydałoby się popracować nad twoją gramatyką.

\- Wszystko, żeby tylko zmienić temat, co? – Tenten ziewnęła, przeciągając się na łóżku i przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w sufit, zastanawiając się czy podejmowane wysiłku, żeby wstać było warte nagrody w postaci smoothie. Smoothie wygrało. Wstała i uświadomiła sobie, że Neji na nią patrzył.

\- Co?

Pauza. – Nic.


	4. Różnorodna Mieszanka Przyjaciół

Następnego dnia Ino otworzyła drzwi Tenten, która postanowiła odwiedzić najprawdopodobniej zdołowaną Sakurę. Jednak dziewczyna nie spodziewała się, że różowowłosa wpadła w aż taką depresję.

\- Poszła do łóżka zaraz po tym jak wczoraj wyszłaś i od tamtej pory nie wstała – wyszeptała Ino, a spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu wskazywało na to, że nie miała pojęcia, co dalej robić.

Tenten skrzywiła się, kiedy Ino otworzyła szerzej drzwi i zobaczyła małe zawiniątko na łóżko Sakury, schowane pod całą górą koców.

\- Sakura? – zapytała ostrożnie, siadając obok niej. Ino delikatnie zamknęła drzwi i wróciła na swoje łóżko.

\- Sakura? Śpisz? Żyjesz w ogóle? – spytała, zdejmując koc z głowy dziewczyny i marszcząc brwi, kiedy Sakura z powrotem naciągnęła go na siebie.

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju.

\- Żebyś zanurzyła się w swoim cierpieniu? No chyba nie.

\- Lubię się w nim zanurzać.

\- Nie kłam. Właśnie o to chodzi w zanurzaniu. Nie jest przyjemne. – Tenten westchnęła i znów pociągnęła za koc, podnosząc Sakurę wbrew jej głośnym protestom.

\- Posłuchaj, nie powinnam Ci mówić, że Sasuke wrócił. Ale o tym nie pomyślałam – powiedziała Tenten, a Sakura spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Jej błyszczące oczy były całe czerwone.

\- O co chodzi z tym całym Sasuke? Co się dokładnie stało? O co ta afera? – zapytała niezręcznie Ino, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do biurka. Usiadła na nim, żeby lepiej przypatrzeć się dziewczynom.

\- Sama nie jestem tak do końca pewna – przyznała się Tenten. Sakura powiedziała jej bardzo mało o tym, co stało się tamtej nocy między nią a Sasuke. Kiedy Tenten znalazła ją zwiniętą w kłębek w parku, dziewczyna powiedziała jej tylko, że Sasuke odszedł i że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie nikogo pokochać. Później powiedziała jej też, że powiedział jej kilka dość krzywdzących rzeczy, ale nigdy nie wchodziła w szczegóły. Tenten była pewna, że w tej historii chodziło o wiele więcej, niż mówiła.

\- Wyjdź, Ino-świnio.

\- Czoło!

\- Dość – warknęła Tenten. – Jezu, Sakura, i ty miałaś czelność oskarżać _mnie _kiedyś o bycie dziecinną? Jesteś hipokrytką, wiesz?

Sakura zepchnęła ręce Tenten ze swoich ramion i z powrotem rzuciła się na łóżko, naciągając sobie koce na głowę.

Tenten warknęła i ściągnęła je z dziewczyny.

\- Tak czy owak, jutro zaczyna się szkoła i jeśli będziesz się dąsać, nie uda ci się nie zasnąć na lekcjach – skarciła ją Tenten, a jej różowowłosa towarzyszka jęknęła, podnosząc się niechętnie.

\- Chcę być nieszczęśliwa.

\- Nie brzmisz jak ty.

\- Zamknij się albo stracisz oko.

\- Załapałam.

Tenten czekała w pokoju razem z Ino, podczas gdy Sakura stała przed lustrem, poprawiając swój wygląd i ubierając się. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, wyglądała na weselszą niż wcześniej. Tenten uniosła brew, a Sakura mrugnęła do niej.

\- Chodźmy na smoothie! – krzyknęła w bardzo typowy dla siebie sposób. Tenten była zachwycona propozycją. Dzisiaj nie piła jeszcze smoothie. Smoothie były dla niej niczym narkotyk. Nawet dostała objawów odstawienia.

\- Chcesz iść z nami, Ino? – zapytała Tenten. Chciała poznać tę zrzędliwą współlokatorkę Sakury. Była pewna, że tak naprawdę dziewczyna była całkiem fajna.

Ino wzruszyła ramionami. – Jasne. Czemu nie. Nie chcę, żeby Czoło za mną tęskniła.

\- Oczywiście, Ino-świnio.

\- Czoło.

Tenten pozwoliła tej kłótni trwać przez całą drogę do bufetu, w którym wcześniej piły smoothie, traktując ją jako pewną formę rozrywki. Patrzenie jak Sakura i Ino kłócą się o to, która pierwsza przejdzie przez drzwi było naprawdę zabawne.

Tenten cieszyła się, że Sakura próbowała się rozweselić i zapomnieć o Sasuke.

\- Dość – powiedziała w końcu, gdy zajęły miejsca. Widząc jej wyraz twarzy, Ino i Sakura natychmiast przestały się kłócić.

\- Co podać? – Była to ta sama znudzona i bardzo pewna siebie kelnerka, która kiedyś ich obsługiwała. Na plakietce z jej nazwiskiem widniał napis TEMARI.

\- Poproszę dwa owocowe smoothie i… - Tenten urwała, zerkając na Ino. Ino wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć „cokolwiek".

\- W takim razie trzy owocowe smoothie – powiedziała. Kelnerka skinęła głową i odeszła.

\- No więc – powiedziała powoli Sakura, opierając podbródek na zaciśniętych pięściach.

\- No więc co? – zapytała Tenten, czując się, jakby miała déjà vu.

\- No więc Neji…

Tak. Zdecydowanie déjà vu.

\- Co z nim? – westchnęła Tenten, znowu bawiąc się serwetką. Ino podniosła wzrok.

\- Kim jest ten cały Neji? – zapytałam, zasłaniając ręką ziewnięcie. Posłała Sakurze wściekłe spojrzenie i Tenten wywnioskowała, że Sakura płakała przez całą noc, nie dając Ino spać. Było jej jeszcze bardziej żal swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Współlokator Tenten – powiedziała Sakura, ignorując wulgarne spojrzenie. Ino westchnęła przesadnie. Tenten przewróciła oczami z powodu jej skłonności do dramatyzowania.

\- Dzielisz pokój z chłopakiem?! – wrzasnęła piskliwym głosem. Tenten rozejrzała się dookoła, żeby zobaczyć czy pisk Ino przyciągnął czyjąś uwagę. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że wszyscy byli czymś zajęci.

\- Boże, ciszej, Ino. Tak, dzielę pokój z chłopakiem. I nie, to nie tak jak myślisz. Nawet nie jest na tyle interesujący. Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

\- Kto nie jest interesujący?

\- Gah! – Tenten podskoczyła, łapiąc się za serce i odwróciła się. Rozpoznała Naruto i Lee ze skateparku. Na twarzy blondyna widniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Naruto! Chodzisz tu do szkoły?

\- Jasne, że tak. Możemy się przysiąść? – Naruto wskazał na stolik. – Pewnie, nie krępujcie się – odparła Tenten i przesunęła się, żeby zrobić im miejsce.

\- Jesteście tymi chłopakami ze skateparku – powiedziała Ino. Naruto uśmiechnął się. – No – zgodził się.

\- Owszem, moje młodzieńcze towarzyszki.

\- Młodzieńcze towarzyszki? – zapytała Tenten.

\- Nie przejmujcie się nim. Często mówi takie rzeczy. – Naruto roześmiał się, szturchając żartobliwie chłopaka. Lee przybił mu piątkę.

\- Trzy owocowe smoothie i— Och, świetnie. Więcej ludzi. Mogę przyjąć zamówienie? – Kelnerka, Temari, westchnęła ze zmęczeniem. Tenten uśmiechnęła się do niej ze współczuciem.

\- W pewnym sensie cię podziwiam. Nie mam zbyt długiej koncentracji uwagi ani motywacji, żeby podjąć się pracy – przyznała się, pociągając przez słomkę. Temari uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Nie jest to łatwe, ani zabawne – przytaknęła, notując to, co zamawiali Naruto i Lee.

\- Powinnaś się do nas przysiąść.

\- Jasne. Za jakieś pięć minut kończę zmianę – zgodziła się przyjaźnie Temari, znikając z powrotem w kuchni.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Nie mamy wystarczająco mało miejsca? – zapytała ponuro Ino.

\- Każdy młodzieńczy kwiatuszek musi odpoczywać – oświadczył Lee, mówiąc w ten swój dziwny sposób. Tenten roześmiała się, Sakura zachichotała, a Ino spojrzała na Lee, jakby należał do innej planety.

\- Tak czy inaczej. Mówiłaś coś. Nie pozwól nam sobie przeszkadzać – powiedział Naruto, kradnąc Tenten smoothie i upijając łyka. Tenten walnęła go w głowę i zabrała napój z powrotem.

\- Nikt nie ma prawa dotykać _mojego_ smoothie, jeśli ceni sobie swoje życie – warknęła, troskliwie obejmując ramieniem plastikowy kubek.

\- Jest poważnie uzależniona od smoothie – wyjaśniła beztrosko Sakura, oferując swój napój Lee, który nie zdążył napić się od Tenten.

\- Dziękuję ci, Sakura, najbardziej młodzieńczy kwiatuszku – powiedział Lee, pociągając przez słomkę i zwracając napój dziewczynie.

\- Okej.

\- Więc kto nie jest interesujący? – zapytał Naruto, rozciągając się tak, że osunął się na siedzeniu.

\- Podobno osoba, która dzieli pokój z Tenten. Ale prawdopodobnie powiedziała tak, żebyśmy przestały się jej czepiać.

\- Więc jak ma na imię ta laska? – zapytał Naruto.

\- _On_ ma na imię Neji – odpowiedziała pomocnie Ino. Tenten posłała jej śmiertelne spojrzenie.

\- To dziwne imię dla laski— Zaraz! To facet!

\- No i co? – zapytała poirytowana Tenten. – Czy to naprawdę ma znaczenie? – Pociągnęła porządnie ze swojego smoothie, wpatrując się ze złością w plastikowy stół.

\- Proszę. – Temari postawiła napoje Naruto i Lee, a Sakura przesunęła się trochę, żeby dziewczyna mogła usiąść przy zatłoczonym stoliku. Przebrała się z niebieskiej bluzki, czarnej spódniczki i białego fartucha w wygodną, czarną kurtkę z czerwonym szwem i prostą, czarną sukienkę. Włosy wciąż miała upięte w cztery kucyki.

\- Dziękuję ci, młodzieńczy kwiatuszku – powiedział Lee, kiedy razem z Naruto zaczęli głośno popijać swoje napoje. Temari uniosła jasną brew, ale nie odpowiedziała na komentarz chłopaka.

\- No więc, Temari. Chodzisz tu do szkoły? – zapytała Tenten, zanim rozmowa, którą prowadzili wcześniej, zdążyła rozpocząć się na nowo.

\- No. Tak jak moi bracia. Ale Kankuro nie potrafiłby trzymać buzi na kłódkę, żeby ocalić swoje życie, a tym bardziej pracę, a obawiam się, że mordercze skłonności Gaary doprowadziłyby do tego, że natychmiast by go zwolniono – powiedziała beztrosko.

Grupa nastolatków patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dziewczyna mrugnęła.

\- Żartowałam. Gaara jeszcze skutecznie nikogo nie zabił – zaśmiała się, popijając napój, który ze sobą przyniosła.

\- Nie rób tego – wymamrotała Ino ze ściśniętym sercem. Wyobraźnia Ino prawdopodobnie wykreowała przerażający obraz tego, jak wyglądał brat Temari. Naruto roześmiał się, Lee zakrztusił się napojem, Sakura znów zaczęła się smucić, Ino sprawdziła swoje odbicie w lusterku i rozmowa z Temari toczyła się dalej.

Tenten wpatrywała się w grupę, zastanawiając się jakim sposobem w mniej niż 24 godziny udało jej się zebrać tak różnorodną mieszankę przyjaciół.


End file.
